Games Vampires Play
Summary When the creator of a new virtual reality computer game is found murdered, Nick is positive that he can find the killer by playing the game. But the game is about vampires. To win, Nick has to prey on virtual victims, and reawaken his lust for the kill. Guest Cast *Diane Plotka......Linda Fulford *Catherine Bruhier......Rita Scott *George Chiang......R.H. Lo * Kelley Grando......virtual beauty * Mo Kelso......Megan Detailed Story Recap A young man is sitting at a computer, playing a virtual-reality vampire game and tweaking the programming. A seductive female vampire in the game invites him to play. In the game, the virtual vampire touches his face. In reality, someone puts a gun to his neck and kills him. The murdered man was R.H. Lo, creator of the virtual-vampire game. During the initial investigation of the case, everyone is disgusted with Nick because he is spaced out and detached, but he seems unable to snap out of it. Back at the precinct, Nick examines the game, and when he sees the virtual vampire, he nearly vamps out himself! Lo's partner, Rita Scott, a software engineer and model for the virtual vampire, is questioned. She claims to know nothing about her partner's death. Later, Nick sneaks into the property room to examine the game again. This time he really gets into it. The game is interactive, hooked to a mainframe via cell-phone, so while Nick plays the game, Rita Scott actively inputs the responses of her alter-ego, the virtual vampire. In seductive tones, virtual Rita explains that the goal of the game is to kill victims and drink their blood. (But Nick already knows that part!) She also tells Nick that she killed Lo - but is a virtual confession admissible in a court of law? She doesn't think so! When Nick tells Reese and Tracy about this confession they scoff at him. While playing the game, Nick encounters virtual beauties and fights with virtual enemies. Then he drinks their blood. The places in game are modeled on real locations, which Nick visits after seeing them in the game. At these places Nick finds and retrieves odd items, which he takes back to the precinct. Tracy and Reese think it's ridiculous to consider these things as evidence, but Nick insists they are clues. Despite their objections, Nick continues to play the game and search for evidence to prove that Rita Scott killed R.H. Lo. As Nick is drawn deeper into the game, the distinction between the game and reality blurs. He loses some measure of control over the vampire inside him. Natalie worries that playing the game will cause Nick to lose ground in his quest to become mortal. Even Lacroix seems concerned that playing the game may cause Nick to revert to being a full-time vampire again. Eventually, the clues lead Nick to a local church, where he encounters Rita once more, in the game and in reality. Rita thinks she's got everything under control, but she didn't count on one little thing! She shoots Nick in the chest and knocks him down. Then she turns her back on him - a big mistake! Fully vamped out, Nick seizes Rita, bends her head back, and almost sinks his fangs into her. He struggles with himself, and then gains control. At the next moment, Reese, Tracy, and other police enter the church. Rita is led away in handcuffs. At the end, Natalie is with Nick in his apartment. Nick wants to keep the game, but Natalie points out that virtual killing may lead to real killing. She warns Nick that games can be addictive. Nick reluctantly allows Natalie to destroy the game by throwing it in the fire. No flashbacks. Vampire Lore Fan Fiction Quotes Notes Behind the Scenes * The German title for this episode is "Mord im Cyberspace" ("Murder in Cyberspace"). Continuity Canadian Content Goofs * At the end of the episode, when Nick arrests Rita Scott, he informs her of her right to remain silent using the wording of the American "Miranda" warning. See Also *''Games Vampires Play'' screenshots Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes